Sheriff Silverstar (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Sheriff Silverstar is a character from the animated television My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Sheriff Silverstar | Brian Drummond |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël | | |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة | | |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni | | |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi | | |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa | | |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique | | |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie |Sheriff Silberstern | |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם | | |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica | | Mario Scarabelli |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ | | Yōji Ueda |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони | | |- |' ' | | |- |' ' 小马宝莉 | | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 | | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi | | |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Szeryf Silverstar | Janusz Wituch |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică | | |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо | | Nikita Prozorovsky |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство | | Jekaterina Kordas |- |' ' - demo version My Little Pony: | | |- |' ' - Mini version | | |- |' ' - Minimax version | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické | | |- |' ' - demo version | | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Comisario Silver Star | Roberto Carrillo |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk | | |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) | | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Шериф Сільвер Зіркатий Шериф Сільвер Стар | Yaroslav Chornenkyi Yuriy Kovalenko Mykhaylo Zhonin |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}